In the Morning
by FreeJoy
Summary: Chat Noir finally tells Ladybug how he really feels and he wasn't ready to hear her reply. After, Marinette and Adrien are both torn on how to feel about each other as themselves and as super heroes. Can they get past these trying emotions? Through hurt, laughter and love anything is possible, so stick around to see! *** On Hiatus. 7/17 ***
1. Chapter 1: The Night

**In the Morning**

" _I like someone else, Chat Noir."_

I know that I heard the words come from Ladybug's mouth but I can't- Tears won't stop falling from my eyes as harsh sobs rake through my body. I can't believe it. My gasps cut through my lungs. My face stings as I try and stop the sobs taking over my body. I make my way into my bedroom window.

I finally told her. And, and she likes someone else… that's not the same though! I- I love her! LOVE! My sobs shatter my thoughts as I look to my leather clad hands. The last part of my ring beeps at me, letting me know Plagg is tired and hungry. I close my eyes and try to hang on to the tread that feeds me my strength and power I only feel as Chat Noir before it fades. It is no good though. I'm already a mess like this, as Chat Noir, there is honestly no point in even attempting to be Adrien Agreste.

I feel Plagg land in one of my empty hands as I slowly slide down the wall and push my other hand through my hair as I hold in a cry and feel my knees shake as I finally softly hit the ground. I look to my kwami, who is trying to smile up at me. I wish he would talk to me. But, at the same time I'm glad he doesn't try. I wouldn't even know what to say. I don't even think I could get myself to form a word right now. Plus, I just feel so entirely alone.

Even when I'm not alone, I am. No. I brush my hand that was in my hair across my eyes and try and feebly dry them. I'm not alone when I'm with Ladybug. I hear my sobbing echoes through my huge, over the top room. I pull my knees up and place Plagg on one as I press my hands against my eyes. I catch myself gasping harshly to try and feel something. To feel some form of life in my body other than pain. I don't need to even try being quiet with my crying. I cry so often at night everyone in the whole building ignores me. Even my father. I've always told myself that they aren't ignoring me, it's just that they can't hear me because the walls are so thick. I know it's not true, but some nights it makes me feel better.

I let out a shaky sigh, my face stinging again as I attempt to stop my sobbing, and lift my head. I feel my jaw shaking as I try and calm my breathing and stop my tears. I notice Plagg has started to move. He stops on my shoulder and brushes his head against my cheek. I reach my hand up and pat him on the head softly. I can feel my control slipping as I think of how My Lady might interact with her kwami. Why am I so weak?! My hands fist in my lap and then go limp, is it because of my past? The fact that my life has been a personal hell? Well, until the day I got Plagg and met Ladybug. I tilt my head up and try again to uselessly hold back my tears.

I feel them once again pouring down my hot cheeks again. My room feels cold and my body is too hot. I have too many emotions flooding through me right now. Thoughts of My Lady passing to quickly before my dull and red eyes. I knock my head back against my wall a few times and squeeze my eyes closed tight, even with them close the tears still find their escape.

I love her.

There is no other way I can feel about her. But- I bite my lip and tuck my chin to my knees as I dry heave trying to pull cold air into my unaccepting lungs. I notice Plagg's wide, little green eyes and the shocked look on his face. I finally cry out and stop trying to hold anything back. Letting all the pain, hurt and confusion rip through my body.

I want to be able to help you My Lady, to be there for you. My beautiful, wonderful, smart, caring, witty, lovely Ladybug. But I can't at this moment. My heart hasn't been whole in so long. I was starting to think that it would never feel whole again, after my mom left. I felt like giving my heart to you was the safest place for it. I feel my teeth start to chatter as I feel my body temperature cooling.

I won't say I was wrong My Lady. I still do trust you with my heart, my life and my love. My heart is full when I'm with you. You make me feel more alive than I ever have in my life. But, at this time. I need to break down. I can't be strong when I feel so weak, empty and broken.

So give me this one night My Lady.

This one night to be weak.

To be heart broken. Hurt. Lost. Alone.

I promise you My Lady, I'll be there for you in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Two: The Next Day**

*M:POV*

"Tikki, I feel horrible," I say to my kwami who I feel land on my hand that I have laying across my eyes. Images of Chat Noir's face from last night burn against my eye lids. "I feel like I hurt him really badly. My heart hurts for him." I move my hand and open my eyes to brush away tear before it has time to fall.

"Well Marinette, maybe that means you actually really do love Chat Noir." Tikki offered, her sweet voice soothing my over worked emotions slightly.

"But-" I bite my lip to stop my words. "Adrien…" I look to all of my pictures of my favorite model all around my room. "It wouldn't be fair to both of them. I can't love two different people at the same time."

"I know, but, what one do you feel can actually be something? Because Marinette, I know you love Adrien but does he feel the same way for you? Do you want to take the chance of missing something great with Chat Noir for a chance that nothing will come from Adrien?" Tikki paused, she must have noticed the hurt look on my face, "Marinette," she sighed "I'm not saying Adrien doesn't like you, I'm just saying be sure to weigh everything."

"I-" I pause my words again as I think over everything Tikki said. ' _What one do I think can be something true?'_ "Tikki, I think I need to make things right with Chat, but I can't give up on Adrien. We actually can be together. Chat Noir and I can't. We don't even know who the other is, and we never can know, right?" I sit up and pull my knees to my chest, "And Adrien, he is so wonderful. I can't give up on the chance I could still have, if I can stop making an idiot of myself. It's my fault nothing has happened between us, so I need to change that!" I smile at my small friend, knowing what I want to do.

"Well then make something happen! I know you can do it! I really do feel like you two have more in common than you think." She smiled brightly back at me. I can't help but wonder what she meant with that last part though.

"Yeah, that's what I'll try…" My mid fades to thoughts of Chat, my kitty that I hurt. "I do need to make things right with Chat Noir though." I add.

My mom's voice cares up the stairs to my room, "Hurry Marinette you're going to be late!" I glace to my clock and let out a strangled scream as I dash out of my bed and get ready for school.

*A:POV*

"Man kid, you don't look so good." Plagg's comment makes my dry emotions sting dully because I know it's true without even looking in a mirror. "Sorry," he floats to my shoulder and lands, "Don't you have a photo shoot today?"

I walk to my bathroom and look at myself in the large mirror on the wall. ' _I look like complete and total trash,'_ my thoughts tell me. My eyes are red and swollen, there are dark circles under them, because I didn't sleep at all. I tired but couldn't. Thoughts of My Lady with some other guy running around Paris made sleep impossible. I look to my hair, it looks so disgustingly dirty. It must be from toughing it so much and not showering last night. My stomach growls loudly, I see Plagg jump at the sound. _'There is no way I can eat right now… I can't keep it down.'_

"Adrien," Nathalie's voice calls to me along with a knock on my door. I look to my closet and grab a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt and a grey zip up hoodie. I don't feel like being bright today. The brightest part of my outfit today is my orange sneakers. I push my hair back out of my eyes and look at myself in my computer screen. I hardly even look like Adrien Agreste today. That's okay I guess, I don't feel like him today either.

I open my bedroom door and start to the front door of my home, I catch Nathalie's expression as I walk towards her. I stuff my hands in my pockets after pulling my hood up, "Cancel my photo shoots for today, I'll do them tomorrow." I say as I pass her and go through the door, ignoring the food in her hand. I sit down in the car and wait to leave. As we drive I think how my own voice sounded so foreign to my ears. Plagg looks at me from the hidden pocket in my hoodie, I make sure all my clothes have a place for him. His little green eyes look hurt too. I hope my pain isn't harming him. I know I said I'd be there for My Lady in the morning but she isn't here. She doesn't have to know that I lied and I am still like this.

The car stops in front of the school and I get out. I start to walk toward the school, looking at the ground only a few feet in front of me as I walk. I hear a girl's panicked scream before I feel the impact of a body crashing with mine and taking me to the ground.

*M:POV*

' _Crap, crap, crap, crap, I totally just run into someone! This is what you get for running late!'_ my thoughts scream at me, scolding me. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," I mutter repeatedly as I sit up, feeling the hand this person had wrapped around my waist slide of as I move.

"It's all good, no new damage." I hear the voice, dry and cold. I stare at the person trying to figure out who they are. I am still gazing at his face when he turns to face me.

Adrien. I feel my face flush instantly, darker than it already was, "I'm so sorry Adrien!"

"It's okay Marinette." His voice hits my ears again and it snaps me out of my 'Adrien daze'. I look to his face and take in his features. His eyes red, bags under them, his hair unruly and dirty, I also don't recognize his outfit, I don't even see his dad's logo anywhere. I gasp softly when your eyes meet. His normally bright green eyes are gone. They are instead a dull and careless green. "Adrien? Are you okay?" I keep my voice soft like I am talking to a scared animal.

"Yeah, well, no. But I'll be okay. Thanks for asking Marinette." He touches my shoulder and walks away as the warning bell sounds.

I don't move, even knowing full well I am for sure going to be late. "Tikki," She pops her head out from my bag, "I wonder if something with his father… I've never ever seen him look like that. So torn apart."

The last bell rings and I start to move to the classroom. My thoughts still pondering for Adrien. I don't catch all of Tikki's response, losing it in the sound of my quickly moving feet, but I think it was something like "I'm sure you know the reason." I'm pretty sure I just miss heard her though.

Classes went by in a blur. It was mostly me staring at the back of Adrien's head trying to figure out how I could help. Adrien didn't seem to care at all what people thought about his appearance today. Chloe's reaction was apparently the worst. I wasn't here to see it because I was still outside dazed but Alya filled me in. She said when Adrien walked in Chloe didn't notice him at all until he went to sit down. She turned to him and said in a disgusted tone, "Ah, you can't sit there you gross piece of an attempt at my Adrikens." When he turned to face her she apparently all but fell out of her chair. Of course, she tried to cover her remark but Adrien had just put his hand up to silence her. Alya said the look on Chloe's face was priceless.

When I had walked into class we made brief eye contact but his quickly flicked away.

"Marinette? Earth to Marinette?" Alya snapping in front of my eyes pulled from my remembering.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" I look at her, sitting on the bench beside me in the park close to my house.

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" She didn't wait for my reply, "Thinking about Adrien?"

I sigh, "Yeah, sorry Alya. I didn't mean to space out. I just can't stop thinking about what could have made him look so upset and hurt."

"I don't know girl, my bet is on his dad, that's what Nino thinks too."

My eyes widen, "He didn't even tell Nino?"

"Nuh uh," Alya shook her head.

I groan and frown, looking to the dirt under my flats, _'Why do I feel like I am hurting too?'_

"Marinette! Look!" My friend exclaims as she points to the sky, I follow her finger and look. I see a man flying while laughing evilly, "I've got to go! Ladybug is sure to be there! I can't miss her!" And with that she was gone.

' _Ladybug. Yeah, she'll be there.'_ I stand and make my way out of others' view, "Tikki, spots on!"

 **Thank you all so much for reading! I really didn't plan on writing more than that first chapter but after hearing a few people wanted me to write more I tried and then I couldn't stop! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know the characters are a bit OOC but I wanted it that way. They probably will be OOC for a good portion of this fic. Thank you so much for reading! Drop me a review on what you think! [: I'll have chapter three up soon!**

 **Xx. Joy** __


	3. Chapter 3: The Dark

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Three: The Dark**

:

"You've got to eat something," Plagg barks at me as he himself eats a piece of smelly cheese.

"I know." I say coldly without making a move to go get anything.

"What are you going to do when an akuma comes? You are going to be so weak even with my help. Are you going to be able to do anything to help? No. No you won't be able to fight because you are so weak and tired." Plagg pauses then continues, his tone softer now, "Are you even going to be able to talk to her when the time comes?" he sighs, "Adrien, I promise it will all be alright. You just have to give it time."

I look to me little black cat friend and sigh, "I know, you are right. Let's go to the kitchen." He smiles and zips to my pocket. As I walk down there, knowing our path will be empty I answer his question from earlier. "Yes, I will be able to talk to her." I let my breath out in a small huff, "I just need sometime. You know, to get over it. To possibly get over her…"I step in the kitchen and Plagg makes his way to get more cheese and I find an apple. I try and ignore its red color as I take a bite.

"You promise you'll be okay? I don't like seeing you do down." Plagg's voice calls from across the room.

A smile pulls at my lips for the first time in what feels like years. Seeing how much Plagg really cares always makes me smile. "I promise Plagg." I eat a few more bites before something catches my eye from outside. "Well Plagg, I guess I have to be ready to face her now. Paris needs Ladybug and Chat Noir." I toss my half eaten apple to the trash, "Plagg, claws out!"

"Hello My Lady," I say in a chipper voice as I land next to the red clad girl on a roof top. "What have we got today?" I push all of my hurt and pain away, because like I said I'd be there for her. Always.

"Chat Noir," She smiles at me, a soft, small one but I feel my hear twinge at the sight of her beautiful expression. "I was wondering when you'd get here." She jokes, I know she is joking because I got to the roof a mere moment after watching her land. "The akuma is in the wings shaped pin on his chest." She fills me in as my eyes find the pin.

"Got it," I pull my eyes away from the akuma victim and steal a sidelong glance at Ladybug. Her lips look extra red today, like she have been biting or chewing on them. My mind drifts to an unwelcome though, of some guy kissing her and making her lips that shade. I feel a growl in my throat. "Let's go." I spring away toward the akuma.

:

"Chat Noir?" ' _What was that about? I'm pretty sure he just growled.'_ "Wait! Chat!" I dash off after him to the akuma who now has himself surrounded by propellers. "Chat! Be careful!"

"Aren't I always?" I hear his yell in the form of a question reach back to me.

"Well-" I stop myself as my eyes see what is about to happen. "CHAT NOIR! LOOK OUT!" I jump and grab my distracted partner out of the path of one of the spinning blades just as it misses his cheek.

I feel and see him breathing harshly next to me, I turn to scold him for being so careless but his expression stops me. "Thanks, My Lady." Falls from his lips as I take in his masked expression. His eyes are wide and full of… what is that? Fear? Confusion? Panic?

I purse my lips, "Let's wrap this up." I stand and brush myself off, "Luck Charm!"

"Chat Noir, what was that?" I finally ask, breaking the quiet between us, "You didn't ever try to move out of its way, you were looking right at it."

"I was thinking, not looking. Sorry Ladybug. I didn't mean to worry you. He smiles at me, his smile is normally so silly and fun but no this one. This one made my heart hurt and eyes sting. "You need to get going," He says just as my earrings beep at me, "see you around, My Lady." He bows at me and leaps off into the distance.

By the time get back to my house Alya is rushing up the steps to my room. "Girl! You will not believe what you just missed! After all those times Chat Noir as jumped in to save Ladybug she just saved him! He total zoned out and wasn't moving. It was crazy! He really would have gotten hurt if she wouldn't have been there. I really can't believe I got it all on camera!" She moves over to my computer and logs on to the Ladyblog. "See!" she exclaims as the video starts.

I watch the scene that my eyes just witnessed first hand and try to act shocked, "Whoa! That is so crazy! That is so unlike Chat Noir!"

"I know right!" Alya turns to me, her expression changes, "You okay Marinette?"

"Hum?" I pull my eyebrows together, "Yeah, I'm fine!" I smile.

"Okay, still worried about Adrien?"

"Yeah," I half lie because now my thoughts are concerned about two different blonde boys.

:

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Plagg inquired right in front of my eyes.

"I don't…" I lie to my kwami. I just can't tell him-

"You wanted it to hit you, didn't you Adrien."

His words hit my ears and my breath leaves my lungs. I gulp and fist my hands. "I- I think I did. Plagg…" I hear my voice shaking. "I-" a sob cuts me off.

"Shh," Plagg comforts me, and it only makes me cry harder. "You are hurt and I get that Adrien. But you can't feel this way. Hurt is what Hawkmoth looks for. He can't find you." He lands on my shoulder and rubs his head against my cheek,

"I know, I know. But it's not just hurt now. I really thought I wanted to give up everything in that one moment. I wanted everything gone. The pain, hurt, confusion, thoughts, everything… "I stifle a cry as I try and calm down, but I look to my arms and hands which as shaking like leafs.

"Don't think about it. Think about something that isn't going to upset you. Ahhh, oh, think about Marinette!"

"Marinette?" I question.

"Yeah, like that whole scene this morning. She seemed really worried about you." Plagg informed me, reminding me of the scene.

"Well, she is my classmate. She is always supportive and nice to me, and everyone." I think of the look in Marinette's eyes this morning. Ladybug's worried expression flashes before my mind's eye. I ignore it, not wanting the think about my partner right now. "Here's dinner," I offer Plagg some fresh Camembert. "I'm going to take a shower."

Once in my bathroom I take off all of my clothes and start the water, making it as hot as it can be and step in. The hot stream of water washes over my body and I sigh. Some people can't stand sculling hot showers, but they are my favorite. They used to be my mom's favorite, I remember one time she came out of a shower with the reddest shade to her skin, I'm that way with every shower. Hot showers just melt everything away, or off of you. I love it, just like Mom. I wash my hair and then rise it, loving the water against my scalp. As I relax to the feeling I let my thoughts go to Ladybug.

' _I need to be happy for her. Maybe I should try to figure who the guy is. That could help us both! Or I could not try as hard… and maybe then she will realize how much she really does like me. Or… Marinette. I could just stop trying for Ladybug. She has never seemed interested in me, from day one she always shot me down. So maybe Marinette is a good possibility. I've seen my pictures in her room, I always thought it was because she wants to be a designer, but maybe it's actually because of me. Marinette…"_ I smile as I think about my classmate.

' _This is a new chapter and it's going to be great.'_

 **Thanks you for reading! [: Let me know what you guys think so far in a review! [: I hope to have chapter four up quickly!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Happiness

In the Morning

Chapter Four: A New Happiness

:

Morning comes too quickly, but today I jump out of bed. I am not going to be down today! I made my resolve last night. I will try to just be normal with Ladybug, make it seem like nothing has changed between us. And while doing that maybe Ladybug will change her feelings. But I'm not going to waste my time anymore, I'm going to try and focus on Marinette. I really do feel like that won't be too hard to do, for some reason lately my thoughts have drifted to her anyway. I dress in my normal attire and head down for breakfast. Plagg is still sleeping so I softly slip him in my school bag as I grab it.

I stop dead in my tracks once I enter the dining room. At the end of the table, opposite of where I sit, is my father, papers in hand and a plate of food before him. I know it is feet away from me because the table is rather large, but I pause and try and set a plan of action.

I am about to move when my father speaks, "Well, sit down Adrien." He eloquently motions across the table to my seat.

"Right!" I dart to the chair and start picking at my food. Things are quiet but they are a good quiet. I can't remember the last time we had breakfast in the same room.

"I okayed your cancellation yesterday but now today you have two photo shoots, school, and fencing. Can you handle that today?" he says, his eyes not leaving his papers until the ending question when he meets my eyes.

My mouth is hanging a gap, fork half way there. _'Did my father actually just ask if I could handle a busy day?'_ I turn toward Nathalie, she must have told him how I seemed off yesterday. She looks straight ahead, not even blinking as I look at her. "Yes, I can handle it Father. Thank you for asking." I smile to him. I notice his lips quickly flick to a smile, before he pulls his eyes away from mine and the smile is gone. My heart feels so warm right now.

"Good, now eat your breakfast. You've got a full day."

"Well, you really do seem much better today." Plagg pops his head out of my bag.

"I am. Like I told you, I know what I'm going to do." I whisper to him as I walk into the classroom. I step into the room and instantly make eye contact with Marinette. I see a light blush dust her face as I wave to her before I take my seat.

"Glad to see you looking more like you," Nino fist bumps my shoulder, "You kinda scared me yesterday." He laughs.

I chuckle, "I kind of scared me yesterday too. Yesterday was just an off day. But today is going to be much better," We chat a bit more before class starts, I tell him about my father this morning and he tells me about his newest remix. I'm glad to feel so normal again. The whole while though I am acutely aware of a pair of blue eyes on the back of my head.

:

"I know right? He looks totally fine today." Alya agrees with me as we sit on a park bench during our lunch break. Across the park we can see Adrien modeling for a photo shoot.

"Yeah, but, Alya. Did you see him this morning?" I question, my eyes not leaving the blonde in the distance.

"When he waved at you? Yeah."

"No." I blink a few time, refreshing the memory in my mind, "When he walked right in the door, our eyes met instantly. It was like something told us to look for each other…" I feel a twinge in my heart, telling me something I don't understand.

"Marinette, you always wait for him to walk in, today he just happened to make eye contact with you, sooooo?"

I finally turn my gaze to my best friend, "It wasn't just chance. I know it wasn't. My whole body is telling me it was more than that."

Alya laughs, "Okay girl, okay. Man, you have it so bad!"

I laugh awkwardly, "That I do…" I look back to the modeling boy, the only thing is he is no longer modeling. He is taking a drink of water and looking directly at me. I spin around looking to see if there was someone he was looking at behind me. No one, I gasp and quickly act like I am looking for something around me or in my bag. "Alya…" I mumble nervously as I fumble with my things.

Alya, having been watching the whole scene glances to Adrien and then back to me before she grabs my hand and pulls me back toward the school, "Okay, so maybe you are right. Something about _that_ was definitely different!"

Before I know it the day is over again and I am packing my books into my bag. I grab my history book and it slides out of my hand landing right between a pair of orange shoes. "Here Marinette," Adrien hands me my book after picking it up. "So, um, I have about 20 minutes of free time, want to go get a drink at a café?"

I know he is saying words but my brain stalls. After about 15 seconds of trying to form a real word I respond, "Yeah! Sure! You're awesome! I- I mean, that'd be awesome!" I mentally face palm myself.

"Sweet," he smiles, "Let's go." He takes my hands, which just placed my book into my bag and leads me out of the classroom. As we walk, his hand guiding me to a café a few shops down from the bakery. I feel so giddy inside having Adrien holding my hand, but I cannot shake the feeling that he has held my hand and lead me around before.

"Adrien?" I ask, looking over my café au lait,I have my hands wrapped tightly around my mug. There is a slight brisk breeze today as the weather starts to change, but we are sitting outside enjoy the sun.

Adrien places his chocolat á l'ancienne down and smile at the mug, as he does so I smile at him. ' _He really does love his sweets.'_ "I know this is pretty random Marinette, but I really wanted to thank you, for yesterday." His breath taking green eyes meet my blue ones.

"Well of course! We are friends after all. You seemed very, ah, off?" I didn't mean for the last part to sound like a question but it did. I sip my drink and eye him through my lashes.

He takes another drink, "Yeah," He places his drink down and reaches behind his head and scratches it, "I had some I guess, relationship problems. But I'll be okay." I try to not let my face show my reaction to his words. The ping of jealous that rips through my heart is hard to ignore though. I bite my lip but try my smile at him. "Ah, don't worry Marinette, it wasn't that type of relationship. She doesn't think of me like that. She likes someone else." I hear the change in his tone, then my brain processes how he started and I blush furiously.

"What!? Oh, why would think it would bother me? That's great if you like someone! I mean, liking someone is great! She must be stupid to not like you. You are so wonder and awesome an-"

"I like you Marinette." I snap my eyes to his, "You are so real, funny and sweet." Adrien's words echo in my ears. I am about to form my question when his phone starts to buzz on the table, "Ah, got to go! Until next time." He nods his head slightly and smiles to me before he turns and walks away.

"T-Tikki… did…" I can't even finish my sentence before I am up and running to find Alya.

:

"Finally home." I sigh as I fall onto my bed, catching the sunset in the corner of my vision from my windows.

"Okay, so I'm confused." Plagg zips out into my view, "I thought you were just going to get to know Marinette a bit first. It seems to me you are ready to jump into a full on relationship with her. I mean, you told her you like her! Last I knew you only liked Ladybug. I know I told you to go for a thing with Marinette, but I'm a little confused." Plagg's puzzled face inquires answers from me.

"Well, I did, but Marinette makes me kind of think of Ladybug, but she doesn't. She may not be as confident as her but she is sweet, and pretty, and charming like her. Plus, she likes me." I smile, " So I don't see the problem with trying to make things move a little quicker."

"So you knew she liked you before now?"

"Yeah, the pictures in her room. Plus she is so stammer and cute around me." I smile even larger, _'It's pretty adorable.'_

"Well, that's good. I think you two will work really well together." The kwami yawns, "Well, I think I'm going to go get some camembert." I stare after him with my eyebrows pulled together. _'Work well together? What does that mean?'_ I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I pull it out and look at it.

Alya posted something on the Ladyblog. I look at the picture of Ladybug and myself, as Chat Noir, from yesterday. It is us before my whole scene took place, sitting on the edge of the building, and of course that is what the article is about. I scan it over, not really wanting to read it at the moment. I lay my phone on the nightstand beside me then tuck my arms under my head and close my eyes. Thoughts of Ladybug roll in.

' _I'm never going to be able to stop loving you My Lady. Never. But, I can't keep waiting, it hurts too much. So, I'm going to find my own happiness for now. And maybe someday we can be happy together, but for now, I'm going to explore a new happiness. The happiness I feel with Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

 **Leave me a review on how you think things are going, things I can work on, etc. I really love hearing from my readers! Thanks for reading! [:**


	5. Chapter 5: Dreaming

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Five: Dreaming**

:

"AHHH!" I scream as I wildly flail my arms to stop myself from falling.

"Hold on! I've got you!" I feel Adrien's hand touch the small of my back, balancing me. "I really can't believe you've never roller skated before." The blonde holding my steady smiles at me as he slides his hand from my back to take my hand in his own. Our fingers intertwine as he slowly pulls me forward with him.

"Well, contraire to what people may think I am not graceful at all. I trip over air," I laugh as I slowly start to slide my feet in baby step motions.

"You are doing great though." He squeezes my hand and smiles.

I really can't believe this is my life right now. I am roller skating with this wonderfully sweet, handsome guy who I have been in love with for what feels like lifetimes and now, here we are, hand in hand skating through the side streets of Paris. Just last week he was coming into school looking like he hated life and now we are living the best moments of our lives. We aren't dating or anything, _'yet…'_ I bite my lip at the thought. _'Dating Adrien Agreste.'_ MY heart flutters at the thought. _'That's be so great to be able to call him mine, to kiss him…'_ I think I might be drooling.

"Marinette! Careful!" I look down to my feet at Adrien's words and see the huge rock I am about to trip over. Then I feel him tug my arm and pull me toward him. The force of my body hitting his knocked us to the ground. His arms wrap around me to protect me, then loosen once we are on the ground. "You okay?" He sits up slightly pushing me up a little, I sit up fully, moving off of his body. I look over myself and nod to him, my embarrassment holding in my words. "Don't get all quiet on me," he reaches up a hand and brushes his thumb over my cheek.

"I always fail at everything," I say with a slight pout.

Adrien sits up and reaches under my chin and lifts my face to his, "No, no you don't." He leans forward, my breathing hitches, and his places a feather light kiss against my cheek. "Let's try again." He beams at me as he stands and then helps me to my feet, which is a struggle because my legs have turned to jell-o.

"I've had a really good time today." I say in a chipper tone to Adrien as I take off the skates he brought for me.

"Me too, I really enjoy spending time with you. You really are something." I feel blush raise on my cheek bones. "I can just be me with you. It's so natural being with you. And I'm glad you are more comfortable with me now. I felt like, well for a while, that no one would be able to care about me like I care about them. So I'm glad I've got you."

I feel the warmth in his words, "Do-do you really mean that?"

"Of course," he smiles, "I would never lie to you. I know we have only been hanging out and really getting to know each other for a short time but, Marinette," he takes my hand, I gaze into his eyes as he speaks, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

' _Did the world just stop? Did I die?'_ "YES! Are you serious?! Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!" I exclaim.

The brightest smile washes over his face, "I'm glad!" By this time the sun had fallen way past the skyline and we both knew we needed to start heading home. But we just stood there smiling at each other, like dumb teenagers.

"I should get going…" I finally say, knowing my parents will worry. Plus, I can't wait any longer to tell Alya and talk to Tikki about all of this.

"Me too," he replies, sounding in a daze, he pulls me into his arms and hugs me. I hug him back and smile into his shoulder.

"See ya tomorrow." I turn and start to walk away when he catches my wrist and pulls me back to him. I feel as though my life is moving in slow motion. I see his eyes slowly closing so I do the same. I feel his other hand cup my hip as he guides me to him. And then, with the most powerful fire starting spark the world has ever known, our lips meet. Softly tough with a heated pressure. It doesn't last long because Adrien pulls back and whispers, "Sweet dreams Princess." As his touch leaves my body as he walks away.

I stand there staring after him. My lips still tingling and my face hot. I feel so many butterflies in my stomach I think I might fall over. "Marinette!" I feel Tikki's small hand on my face, "That really just happened!" She exclaimed with a huge smile.

"It really did… didn't it!" I touch my lips and start back to my house, which is right around the corner. "He called me his Princess. I'm his girlfriend. Oh, Tikki! Today has been a dream come true!" I grab my kwami and spin around in circles as I cross the street. ' _These past few days have been so greet!'_

I am about to open the bakery door when a black cat sitting on the window ledge catches my eye.

' _Chat Noir… My kitty cat. I haven't seen him in close to a week. I hope he is doing alright, with the whole scare and then everything, with me turning him down… Things are going so well for me, I just hope they are for him too. He deserves to be happy too. Heck, maybe he is happy now, maybe he has even moved on.'_

I reach to the cat and scratch the top of its head to its shoulders for a second, hearing it purr, "Okay kitty, get home, I'm sure someone is missing you."

 **Yeah! That happened! WHOA! But anywhoo, let me know what you all think about this chapter! I know it was kind of different just being all Marinette but I felt like that was just the right way to do it! I also know it was a bit shorter, but it felt better not being stretched out! Thanks for reading! [: Drop me a review on what you think, if you feel like it!**

 **xx. Joy**


	6. Chapter 6: Real or Fake

In the Morning

Chapter Six: Real or Fake?

:

"I can't believe I did it! I am shaking as I talk to Plagg, "I really asked her and I kissed her! Our first kiss!" I sigh and smile in a daze.

"Yeah, yeah I'm happy for you, but really, don't you think you are going kinda fast? You are both so young and also…" He stops.

I look to my kwami, "What Plagg?" I question lifting an eyebrow.

"I have no right to say anything because I told you to focus on Marinette and not Ladybug, but, I think you are trying too hard too hard to use Marinette to forget the way you feel about Ladybug. And that isn't fair to Marinette. She really likes you for you and you should like her for her. Not because she is helping you forget your hurt." His green eyes not leaving mine the whole while he spoke.

"I'm not just using her. I really do like her…" I try to rebut but I can feel the doubt in my own heart as I say the words.

"Then you need to be one hundred percent over Ladybug before you get deeper into a relationship with Marinette. It's not like Marinette is head over heels in love with Chat Noir and is using you to get over him because he doesn't like her." He laughs slightly and then add, "She likes you because you are you."

"You're right. I'll talk to Ladybug tomorrow and that'll be that. I'll find a way past my feelings for her. I'll tell her I'm alright and I hope that she is too. Then we can just be friends and continue to be crime fighting partners. It'll be okay, I promise Plagg. I know what I'm doing." I glare darts at my kwami as he laughs at me.

:

"WHAT!?" Alya screams as she grabs my shoulders.

"Yeah!" I smile confidently, "Adrien and I are dating," I pause, "and he kissed me."

"I can't believe it! It finally happened! WOW! Well now we can go on double dates for sure!" She elbows me in my side.

"I guess so!" I beam. "I can't help but wonder what Chloe's reaction will be." I whisper to my best friend as the blonde girl walks into the room and takes her seat. Of course she snobbishly flips her pony tail at me before sitting down.

"Well, there he is, I guess we are about to find out." Alya winks at me.

I look to the door and see Adrien. ' _My boyfriend.'_ His face lights up as he smiles a brilliant white smile to me, "Good morning Adrien," I smoothly comment.

Adrien's mouth opens but I hear Chloe's voice over his, "Wow, that's a first! Marinette didn't stutter out a hello to Adrien today!" she and Sabrina laugh. "Good morning Adrikins!" She goes to pounce on him for a hug and I feel my anger spike inside of me. Before I know it, I'm on my feet and pulling him up a step to my side.

Chloe lands on Adrien's empty chair and glares up to me, "I have no reason to stutter anymore Chloe." I put my hand on my hip and I feel Adrien's arm wrap tightly around my waist. I try to control my blush.

"That's right Chloe, she doesn't need to because as of last night we are dating." Adrien finishes my statement.

Chloe's mouth is now hanging open and there are gasps and murmurs throughout the classroom, even the sound of a pencil's tip breaking is audible. Then Alya and Nino start to clap, and to my shock others join them, blush is covering my cheeks for sure now.

"That's right everyone! It happened!" Alya boomed.

Adrien, puzzled looked to me, while stepping back down to his seat. Chloe was now back in her's and pouting dramatically. I realize Adrien is confused because he really had no idea how much I liked him, and for so long. "Dude, Marinette has liked you ever since you helped her out that rainy day and loaned her your umbrella. Alya told me but I was forced to promise I wouldn't tell you. Most everyone figured it out. Except you." He laughed.

"Really!?" the surprise is in Adrien's voice and on his face.

"Y-yeah," I laugh awkwardly, "It's pretty true." I smile.

"I. Am. So. Blind." He mumbles.

"What was that?!" Rose shrieked pointing to the window. The whole class rushes over to look.

"Is that a giant watermelon rolling through the streets of Paris…?" Nino asks dully in shock.

"An akuma this early! Sweet! Got to go! The Ladyblog needs me!" Alya yells as she runs from the room.

"Alya wait!" I start to run after her, "She could get flattened! I have to stop her!" I inform everyone as I run to the exit.

"Tikke," I call to my little red friend once I am out of sight, "I think Hawkmoth is getting low on people to akumatize… He akumatized a gardener."

Tikki let out a bell like laugh, "I would have to agree Marinette!"

"Okay Tikki! Spots on!"

:

"Marinette still isn't back, ah, I'm going to go look for her and Alya. I say to a few of my classmates who notice me trying to slip out of the classroom. Once I am in the hall I open my pocket for Plagg, "Plagg! Cla-"

"Aren't you actually worried about your girlfriend and her friend?" he interrupts me.

"Well, of course, but Paris needs me. Plus Alya is always around the fights and she has never gotten hurt. I'm sure they are both safe."

"Very true." Plagg nods.

"Ready now?" Plagg nods again, "Claws out!" I feel magic rush over my body and then with the add on of a tail and cat ears I am Chat Noir.

"Ladybug! Look out!" I dash over to the girl in red with black dotting her and pull her out of the path of two carrot dart.

"Thanks Chat!" My partner exclaims with a smile, "We need to get the garden rake from him!"

"Will do!" I bound off to distract the villain while Ladybug shouts for a lucky charm.

"Well, that was way too easy," I laugh as I put my hands behind my head.

"It really was. I only sprayed water on him. That was it. Then he just dropped his rake, you tossed it to me and end of story." Ladybug laughs with me.

I catch myself smiling at her, "You seem really happy today."

"Same to you," she smiles back, her eyes showing her smile. "I'm pretty happy with everything lately. Things have been going really well for me, I hope they have for you too." The last line wasn't really a question but I feel like she wanted it to be one.

"Yeah! Same here! I've actually gotten a girlfriend and she is so beautiful and she is the sweetest too! Plus, she really likes me for me. Puns and all." I say very matter of factly. I wink to my partner but freeze and change my action when I she My Lady's face.

She looks stunned and possibly hurt. _'Why did I say all that like I was bragging? I wanted to make things better! To prove that I can and have moved on. That only proved I wanted to hurt her…'_ I mentally face-palm myself. "Ladybug, I didn't mean to-" Her earrings beeping stops me.

"No, no, it's alright Chat Noir. I'm glad you are happy. I'm happy with who I'm with and I'm glad you are happy with who you are with. That's what matters. And that we can keep keeping Paris safe. I've got to run now." She waves over her should and yo-yo's away.

I stare after her, her words echoing in my head, _'I'm happy with who I'm with.'_ I bite my lip, _'I guess I asked for it. I was being rude…'_ Plagg beeps at me from my ring and I find cover.

"What happened to "I know what I'm doing." Adrien, you really do still want Ladybug. You know that right?"

I gulp, "I know. But no. She has someone else and so do I." I hear how cold my voice sounds. "We are both happy. Everything is great then." I fist my hand and clench my jaw.

"Then why don't you seem like it is all okay?" Plagg presses.

"Because Plagg! I'm jealous!" I yell. Breathe a harsh breath or two then look to Plagg and see his frightened green eyes looking back at me. "I-I just have to focus on Marinette. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just don't know if I can really not think about Ladybug…"


	7. Chapter 7: Distraction

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Seven: Distraction**

:

I look to Plagg, who is already passed out on my pillow. I sigh and look to my window. I need a distraction. I told Plagg earlier that I am jealous of Ladybug's love interest and he is right. It's not right of me to be jealous when I am with Marinette. I just need to distract myself from Ladybug, to just think about Marinette. I feel like I know what I need to do but… Plagg would disprove. But I need to get Ladybug out of my head, to only have thoughts of Marinette. Plagg would be so mad at me, but he is asleep so he can't stop me, not like he would anyway. What better way to distract myself than to…

:

"Marinette?" I hear Tikki's voice as she floats down beside me, "What's wrong?" she asks as she lands on one of my knees that I have pulled up to my chest. "Why are you crying?"

I use the back of my hand and wipe away my tears, "Honestly?" She nodded, "I think I'm upset because Chat Noir is with someone that isn't Ladybug, well you know, me."

Tikki's eyes widen slightly, "Really? I thought you didn't like him like that?"

"I know, I didn't think I did either, but hearing him like that… saying all that. It really hurt," I look to my kwami for an answer, "What should I do? It isn't fair to Adrien, feeling like this is wrong and rude…"

"Well, Marinette, I have a feeling he will understand, you should try and talk to him."

"I guess that really is all I can do. I just don't want to hurt either of them." I sigh.

"You won't, I promise. Just be honest and open about it to him. Don't hold anything back" She smiled at me.

"Okay Tikki," I say as I stretch out my legs and yawn as my cell phone buzzes. I pull it off of my dresser beside my bed and check it, I have a message from Adrien, his timing is on point.

 _Adrien: Hey are you busy right now?_

I glance at the time, it's a quarter after nine. I text a reply, _Not at the moment, why? What's up?_ I no more than send the message and shut my screen off and it lights up with another text _._

 _Adrien: Meet me beside the café we went to the other day in five._

Without even thinking I reply " _okay"_ and climb off my bed and check my face in the mirror, dabbing away smudges of makeup from under my eyes.

"Marinette? How are things going sweetie?" My Mom asks me as I step off the stairs.

"They are fine Mom," I smile to her and my Dad, "I'm steeping out really quick, I won't be more than ten minutes"

I see her and Dad glance at the clock for the time, My Dad replies, "Okay, just don't be long." They smile as I step out the door to the bakery.

.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask the blonde boy, who is leaning against an alley wall as I stop in front of him. He lifts his eyes to mine, they seem dark, the bright green not dulled but hidden under something else. "Adrien? Are you alright? Did something-" My words are stopped when he grabs my wrist and pulls me into the darkness with him.

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking." He mumbles as he pushes me back against the cool stone wall opposite of him and forcefully puts his lips on mine. I gasp as my brain tries to process what is happening. After a second or two of gathering myself I raise my arms and wrap them around his neck, pulling our faces closer to the other. I tilt my head as I kiss him back with just as much force, exploring a new angle. I feel him press his body against mine as he moves his hands to my waist and holds on tightly. I feel my mind growing foggy as our kiss continues and only grows deeper. Adrien suddenly pulls away, gasping lightly for air, but without a pause he moves his head to the side and starts to place hot open mouth kisses on the side of my neck. I hear a small whimper or maybe it was a moan, leave my lips as I let myself fade away in the feeling. Enjoying his movements until I feel a slight pinch where his lips are and realization hits me.

"A-Adrien, careful, I can't hide a mark in that spot." I put my hand between us and softly nudge him away before I open my eyes to see him pull away.

"Sorry, Marinette, I just really needed to do that." He says distractedly as he wipes the corner of his mouth.

"I-it's okay," I blush, "I'm glad I could help. I'm actually glad you wanted to meet, there is something I wanted to talk to you abo-"

"You should get going, I don't want your parents to worry" Adrien says suddenly. "I'll walk you back." He takes my hand and leads me down the street back to the bakery's front door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezes my hands before he lets go and starts on his own way home leaving me standing there in the dark. I watch him walk away feeling feverish and confused.

.

Back inside my room I lay pondering once again. Thankfully Mom and Dad didn't question me when I came back because I don't know what I would have told them, 'My boyfriend called me out at night to force me against a wall and shove his tongue inside my mouth.' Yeah, they would have loved that!

Adrien's eyes, dark and yet still bright green cross my mind, he seemed so distracted, like he was trying not to think about something. I know his at home life isn't the best but still, I wish I could better understand him. To help him get past all the confusion in his life.

I pull my blanket up to my chin and turn to my side, maybe things will make more sense in the morning.

 **Thank you all for reading! Sorry it has been awhile since I updated! I have been working like crazy the last few weeks and just haven't had time to write but I finally got this chapter out! You'll have to let me know what you think and how I am doing! I love to hear from my readers. I know this chapter was kinda short but I didn't want to drag it out**

 **Thanks again everyone! [:**

 **xx. Joy**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Eight: Revelations**

:

 _I can't keep doing this._

 _Nothing helps._

My thoughts and feelings for and of Ladybug won't go away. I sigh as I shut off the now cool water of my shower and grab a towel. I wrap it around my waist loosely and walk out into my dark room. I look at the time, 12:32 pm. Geesh, I was in there a long time. I have a bad habit of using showers as thinking time, it is the one time I know I won't be interrupted.

I really should be getting to bed but I can't get my mind to quiet down. The thoughts of Ladybug and Marinette switching back and forth won't stop. I really thought kissing Marinette earlier would help but it only made it worse. How could it have made it worse? Well you see, I'm turning to a scum bag apparently because as I kissed Marinette I was thinking of My Lady.

 _Ahg, what is wrong with you Adrien? You are such a jerk._ I wipe my hand across my face and sigh. _I have got to stop this._

I quickly change into some boxers and a tank top to sleep in before I pull out my computer chair and sit as I click on my monitor, looking at my background. Mom would be so ashamed if she knew about all of this.

 _Mom._

If she were here she would be able to help me. She would… What would she tell me to do?

 _She would tell me to tell Marinette, to explain things to her. My feelings for Ladybug and to explain everything. She wouldn't want me to be doing this how I have been. Trying to get over Ladybug with Marinette._ Thinking about Mom and how she would handle a situation always helps me clear my mind and remind me who I am. Her Adrien, not just Adrien Agreste the model but her son. A person with feels, a person who is respectful and not a jerk like I was last night.

I know what I have to do to move on now, I have to tell Marinette I love Ladybug, but that I really do want to try and have a real relationship with her.

"Good night Mom." I whisper as I turn off my computer monitor and walk to my bed. I lay down, shifting Plagg over as I do so _. I'll talk to her after school tomorrow, I don't have anything then so I'll have all the time I need. I have nothing to worry about, just be honest._

.

 _The school day is over so here it goes, now or never._

"Marinette, can we talk?" I lay my hand on top of hers on her desk softly as I ask my question, my eyes resting on her face as I wait.

She lifts her blues eyes from our hands to my green ones and answers, "Of course," I see a smile play on the corner of her lips, "no talking last night but you want to today?"

I feel my face flush at her mention of my bluntness last night, "Yeah, I'm sorry if that was rude, or to sudden I just, ah yeah." _Why am I have such a hard time forming a sentence?_

"It's fine Adrien," She smiles, her eyes scrunching as she does, "Let's go to the park and talk." She adds as she stands and grabs her bag.

"Actually, maybe somewhere more private, like my room. If that is okay." I see the girls face change to a look of slight shock with a hint of pink moving to her cheek bones. _She really is cute, she isn't Ladybug but she is still cute._ "I promise, nothing like last night, unless you want that part." I wink.

 _Did I just let my inner Chat Noir slip out?_

Her blush grows darker and she mumbles something that might have been a "we'll see".

As we walk to my house we talk about our most recent homework assignment and upcoming tests, keeping the subjects light. I love that the topics are light and normal paced because for the first time in weeks, since I confessed to Ladybug and got rejected, I actually really do feel like Adrien again.

.

"So, this is my room." I smile awkwardly and nervously as I open the door to allow Marinette into my bedroom.

"Wow! It's amazing! I'm pretty sure it's bigger than my whole house!" she adds as she spins slowly looking around my room.

"It's alright I guess. A bit over the top, but that's what you get when your last name is Agreste." I scratch the back my head.

"Oh," She says as she continues to look around, she stops her turn and faces me, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why don't we sit down?" I gesture to my couch. Once we are sitting I take a breath and rub my now sweaty palms on my legs. "I don't really know how to bring this up other than just saying it so here it goes. And this all may sound a bit crazy but I have to tell you. I can't get past it if I don't ever get it out. I have been acting rash and in some definitions rude to you and the reason for that is because I have in a way using you. I haven't really meant to use you but it happened that way. I am and have been in love with Ladybug for a while now and I know I can never be with her, so I thought I should and could try to get over her by being with you. I thought that would be okay but I know that it isn't right. It's not fair to you and I hate that I was doing that to you. I don't want to hurt you. So, I wanted to tell you because I really do like you Marinette. I just don't know how to get over Ladybug. At least without you, you pop up in my thoughts just like she does so I thought I could try to move on with you. I really do want to want give us a chance. If you do. Just please don't hate me or be mad at me…" I finally stop and breathe, opening and closing my mouth a few times trying to see if there was anything else I want to say but I opt no and clench my hands at my knee caps.

I look to Marinette, her mouth a gap. I wait for her to recover and speak, wiping my palms again. "I'm not mad Adrien." Her sweet smile makes my heart contract, "I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry you feel like you and Ladybug can never be." She clears her throat, "But I'm glad to help you in any way I can. I just hope I can be good enough for you."

"Of course you will be Marinette." I smile at the pigtailed girl beside me.

She lets out a relieved sounding sigh and seems to relax. "So," she chuckles softly, "I should probably tell you that I think I actually may have a slight cr-"

Her voice drowned out in the sound of shattering glass. My head snaps to my large panel of window to see an object flying through the newly made hole and heading straight for Marinette. "LOOKOUT!" I yell as I dive for her, pushing her down on my couch and laying over top of her to protect her. I hear the object hit the wall and I lean up and look over Marinette to be sure she is unharmed. I pull away fully and get to my feet.

"I've got to go!" We both exclaim at the same time. We stop and stare at each other, puzzled. "What? Why?" We say in unison again.

"My parents don't like me to be out when there is an akuma attack." Marinette quickly says without a hitch, starting for the door.

"No, it's safer if you just stay here." I say sternly as I put myself between her and the door. "I'll be right back, so just stay here." I turn toward the door my hand touches the door handle when I hear her retort.

"And where are you going?" I hear the sass in her voice before I turn and see her hands on her hips and her unamused glare.

"I have to make sure Par-" I catch myself, but not very smoothly, "People are safe!" I feel myself start to sweat at my blunder, praying she didn't notice.

One look to Marinette reviled she had caught it. And the next few moments moved in slow motion.

Her eyes widened suddenly. "Make sure," she paused, "Paris," Her eyes flick to mine then away, "is safe. Make sure people are safe." Her eyebrows pull together, "In love with Ladybug," she lowered her head with a soft shake, but before she did I caught a glimpse in her eyes, seeing each of the dots connecting. I suck in a breath, feeling the air slowly enter my lungs. Before I can react and stop her next words from leaving her mouth I see it all in her eyes. Her cobalt eyes connect the last few dots as they flick from the large silver ring on my right ring finger, and then to my blonder hair and lastly to my wide green eyes.

Her eyes don't leave mine for a second as she asks the question I knew was on her tongue, "Adrien, are you Chat Noir?"

I feel the air I had just taken into my lungs leave in a swift gust, my shoulders slacking as I stare ahead like a deer caught in headlights.

 **Hey again everyone! So after that last chapter of Adrien being pretty OOC I decided to get him back to how Adrien normally is. I hope you all still enjoyed this chapter though! I really felt like I wanted to move things along a bit quicker, I didn't plan on there even being a reveal but they always end up happening. But we don't know for sure if this is a reveal right!? Who knows!? :P**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with me!**

 **PS. I am taking my laptop in to get worked on tonight because it is being some cuss words that I will filter out right now. I will try to be sure things don't get delayed too much! But I feel like I got this chapter out quickly compared to the last, so hopefully that will keep you guys and gals tied over until my laptop is fixed 100%! And I'm back on it!**

 **Don't be afraid to drop me a review on how you think things are going!**

 **xx. Joy**


	9. Chapter 9: Give it Time

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Nine: Give it Time**

.

.

.

:

My world seemed to slow as all the colors around me in Adrien's room began to pulse and blend together. I felt my words fall off my lips as it all echoed back at my own ears.

I am staring into a pair of brilliant green eyes and finally seeing them as two different sets but also as one. _Answer me. Answer_. I think impatiently as I watch Adrien's slow breathing. I don't know what answer I want to heart at this point but I really need him to say something.

I see his mouth moving, forming silent words as he tries to form a sentence. I can already tell by his reaction that I know his answer. I suck in a breath as he finally clears his throat and brushes his hand across the side of his mouth.

"Mar- Marinette, I can't talk abou-"

"So you are." I interrupt him with my statement. _That is exactly what Chat Noir would say because he knows he can't talk about it, obviously I know that because I'm under the same restrictions._

He looks slightly shaken at my blunt words as he tries to quickly recover. "I- I really need to go," He says urgently as another loud crash roars from outside. I know I need to get going to but I can't focus on the akuma outside, not with all of this clouding my mind. He starts again, "I need you to stay here, I'll be right back." He looks panicked as he instructs me.

"Adrien, please… just answer me." I beg him with my eyes.

I can see the inner battle behind his dark, large pupils before he softly grabs my hand and looks deep into my eyes. "Yes. Now please," he is begging now, "Stay here." And with a quick squeeze to my hand he was out the door.

.

I feel the world caving in on me. Adrien is Chat Noir.

Chat Noir is Adrien.

But, what? How? There is no way that he and Chat are and wait, what!?

The back of my mind also is screaming at me that I turned Adrien down as Chat Noir but I force myself to not focus on that horrible little detail, until I remember not too long ago when I, as Ladybug, told Chat Noir I like someone else. And then the next day Adrien was a mess. I did that to him. I hurt him that much. I didn't mean to though, I hurt him like that but it was because I have liked him as Adrien for so long and but he has liked me as Ladybug for just as long… I am such an idiot

"I can tell what you are thinking Marinette and it's okay. Adrien, well, Chat Noir still likes you and Ladybug, he has been trying to work on his feelings for both sides of you for a while now." Tikki smiles at me from the couch where my bag is sitting.

I make my way to her, "You knew Tikki?"

"Well, of course. I can sense his kwami Plagg, I have always been able to, just like Plagg can sense me and knows that you are Ladybug. But just like I didn't tell you, Plagg can't tell Adrien. That isn't our part." She shrugs her little red shoulders.

"I… I don't even know what to do right now…" I sink down to the couch.

"How about Ladybug goes and saves Paris? Then talks with Adrien? I know it will all be okay."

"Right," I gulp, "Tikki, Spots on!"

.

"My Lady, there you are." Chat Noir leaps to my side as I land on the pavement. "The akuma just went- whoa… Are you okay?"

His sudden pause and question shocks me and I stammer to recover, "Yeah, yes, yep. Peachy keen." I give him a thumbs up and a probably very awkward smile.

"Ohhh, kay…" His mask bunches across his eyebrows. He then starts to fill me in in the akuma, I try to focus on his words but I can't seem to do it. I can only hear Adrien's voice talking about something that doesn't sound right coming from him.

.

:

.

Ladybug and I took out the akuma quickly, what a surprise. She seems slightly off but I can't really focus or worry about that all right now because I just told Marinette I'm Chat Noir and ran off. She has to be sitting in my room freaking out right now. Plagg is probably going to kill me for spilling my secrete. I say a quick "bye" to Ladybug only to realize she is already gone. _She never leaves without saying bye first._

.

I slip into my bedroom bath and detransform. "Well..." Plagg floats out of my ring and up to my eye level, "have fun with this situation." He crosses his little arms. I let out a sigh and run my hand through my hair, here it goes.

I push open my bathroom door and look around my room. My eyes pause on the dark blue haired girl sitting on my couch. She is perfectly still with her hands folded in her lap. She is gazing out the windows that are now crack free thanks to Ladybug's power. Her eyes full of confusion as she stares. "Marinette," I say softly as I move to sit next to her, I leave about six inches between us, "sorry to run off."

"Adrien, are you really Chat Noir?" She turns to me as she asks her question, I can see tears lining her lashes.

My heart aches, "Why are you crying?" I slide a bit close to her, "Please, don't cry. This doesn't change how I feel about you.

"Adrien, you are Chat Noir, of course it does. This changes everything." Her voice sounds distant.

"What? Why is that? I'm still me, just also Chat Noir, but I have been ever since you've known me." I'm trying to sound confident but my heart is pounding out of my chest.

"Because, I can't be with Chat Noir. He, ah… you, are in love with Ladybug…" Her voice faded to nothing on the last few words. Brushing her tears away from her eyes and cheeks she let out a sigh. "I think I need to go. My head is a mess right now. I know what my heart says but my head is telling me something else and I just can't right now. I- I need to go." She stood up swiftly and brushed off her pants nervously. "I'll see you soon," She quickly walked past me and to the door.

I feel like I'm stuck in this spot. Should I go after her? Just sit here? What have I done? Can I fix this?

"Hey that went better than I thought it would!" Plagg calls zipping into the room. I look to him, my expression must have said it all because he quickly replied with, "Trust me Adrien, it will be okay. Just give it all some time. She just needs to think."

.

.

.

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I just could not get it right and I think this is the best I could get it. I have things planned for the next few chapters but I had to get things set up for those events thus made this chapter a transition ish one and it kinda sucked… I still hope you all enjoyed it though!

But anywhoo, thank you all for sticking with me and reading my story! Let me know how you guys think I am doing! I love to hear from my reads!

xx. Joy


	10. Chapter 10: My Lady?

**In the Morning**

 **Chapter Ten: My Lady?**

.

.

.

.

My head and heart are a mess, they are at odds with each other and neither want to cave. One is saying that it isn't a big deal and I should be happy but the other says the complete opposite. I really can't tell what my heart is trying to tell me out right, there is just too much swimming around in my head.

I look to the wall of akumas before me, I have got to focus! My heart pipes up interrupting my thoughts that are trying to focus on the battle.

AHG! Stupid heart! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME!? Just spit it out already! I need to pay attention and I feel like I can't do anything right now. Move. Think. Breathe. My vision is clouded by thoughts of Adrien and Chat Noir, my body stills as my last piece of focus on the battle fades away.

"LADYBUG! LOOK OUT!" I hear Chat's voice and start to feel like I am falling right as my world goes black.

.

H-how did this happen? How did I even get in this situation? How did I go from trying to get ahold of Marinette to fighting off herds of akumas with Ladybug to now hiding in an alley with an unconscious Marinette in my arms? I look to the pigtailed girl laying across my lap, still in my arms with confusion clouding my mind as a small red creature suddenly forms before my eyes coming from her earrings.

 _-Eariler that day-_

" _I really need to talk to her Plagg, she can't keep-"_

" _Give. Her. Time." He says as he takes a few bites of cheese._

" _I know I know…" I glare at him. I can't stand when I know he is right. "You sure I can't even text her? Just a short message?"_

" _Well it's your life kid, do what you want." He eats more. "I'm just telling ya, she will come around, she just needs to process it all."_

" _I understand that but she is obviously avoiding me." I sigh harshly and run my hand through my hair as Nathalie walks into my room._

 _She stands there a moment looking around the empty space, "Is someone here Adrien? Wheren't you just talking to someone?" She looks at me over her glasses._

" _Yeah, I was, ah, on the phone until a moment ago." I try and lie smoothly._

" _Very well, are you ready? Your modeling shoot for today is all set up, we best be on your way."_

" _Okay," I grab my bag and follow her out the door._

 _This has got to be the worst shoot ever. I can't stand what my father has me wearing. He says it is for his new line but I think it all just seems a bit stiff. We are at the library today, and my outfits make me look like a spoiled little rich kid. Well I may be a rich kid, and some would say I am spoiled but most of the things I have I never asked for. Just things my father gets me to try and say he still cares. I know he does but I'd much rather just have dinner with him. Not have him buy me stuff._

" _I need to change my camera lens, how about we take our lunch break." The photographer says. I loosen the neck tie, unbutton a few buttons on the shirt and relax. Taking the fake glasses off of my nose I place them on the desk in front of me._

" _Adrien, I am going to get us our lunches, I'll be back shortly." Nathalie says and then is gone before I can reply. I glance toward where Nathalie was standing and now just the Gorilla is there._

 _I really need to figure out how to go see Marinette, and soon. If I don't talk to her about all of this it could ruin everything. Out of the corner of my eye I see a window and outside that window is a bakery._

 _That's it! We are at the school today! Marinette lives right across the road! I can go over there real fast and talk to her! I jump out of my seat and quickly tell the Gorilla that I am going to go wash up before Nathalie gets back with the food. Once in the bathroom I lock the door and open my bag where I see a sleeping Plagg. "Wake up Plagg, I have to go somewhere."_

" _Why do you need me to do it? I'm trying to sleep…" He murmurs._

" _Okay, correction, Chat Noir has to go somewhere."_

" _But I didn't hear an akuma or anything…" He sits up and glares at me, rubbing his eyes._

" _Sorry, I'll repay you in camembert later!" I smile at my kwami, "Claws out!"_

 _I land on Marinette's roof softly and then peak into her sky view window. Wow, nothing creepy going on here. I shake my head at myself._

 _I see Marinette sitting at her desk fiddling with a pen. I take a deep breath and tap on the window. I see her jump slightly and look toward me, I also notice her face flush and her eyes quickly dart around her room. I smile, a very Chat Noir smile, and wave. She stands up and walks to the steps that lead to her roof._

 _I pull myself back up to stand on the roof and wait for her. She opens the hatch door and stares at me with wide eyes. "D-don't you have a shoot today…" She cocks her head toward the school._

" _Yeah, but we are taking lunch, and I need to talk to you." I step toward her and take her hands in my black clad ones. "Please stop avoiding me." I say as I hold her gaze._

" _I'm not avoiding you A- Chat Noir. I just have been thinking about everything and I…" She looks past me._

" _Marinette, please, don't be like that…" I feel my heart drop, she is pulling away from me._

" _Get down!" She exclaims as she pulls her hands from mine and pushes my shoulders down as she crouched beside me. I look above me and see a flash of red scan across the side of Marinette's home. I stand quickly and look out over the city, trying to figure where they light came from. After pin pointing it I turn to tell Marinette that I need to go, "Go Chat Noir, I'll be fine." She smiles simply._

" _I'll come back later." I nod and dash off._

" _I am Check Out, and you are all going to give me your energy so I can be the best there is! No one will walk all over me ever again!" The akuma victim standing a few yards away from me and my partner yells as she used her scanner to scan the people in closer to her. They all froze, all then turned black and white looking like barcodes. After a moment of nothing twice the amount of people she scanned popped up looking just like her. "Clones!?"_

" _Hey Kitty, think we should stop her?" Ladybug asks._

 _I smile, "Well of course!" and we spring into action!_

… _Or so I thought._

" _Why is this so hard?!" I scream as I hit multiple clones of Check Out with my staff and push them away to the edge of the building we somehow got to the top of._

" _Because we can't find her!" Ladybug shouts back to me, I catch a glance at her and she is a frazzled mess. Her hair is halfway out of one of its pigtails and her face is red. Her body is moving, trying to fight back but I can tell behind her eyes there is something pulling her away from the battle. I assume it is that it is just because her unused Lucky Charm lay a few feet away from us through the herd of akuma clones, she must be trying to figure out how to get it back._

" _Ladybug, how can we do anything!?" I whip around and knock away a few more clones, finishing my spin I see Ladybug standing there, frozen. "LADYBUG! LOOK OUT!" I yell as the akuma clones tackle her and push her off the edge of the building._

 _I spring forward and jump off the building, seeing Ladybug hit her head on the stone wall as she fumbled for her yo-yo. Her body went limp after the impact. I cling to the edge of the wall for less than half a second longer and then push myself to her and catch her in my arms. I land on the ground and look to her, "Ladybug! Ladybug!" I pat her cheek trying to wake her. The herd of akuma clones are closing in on us. I can't fight without her, so I do the only thing I can think of, I run and hide._

 _I found a secluded alley way across town and hid in it. Trying to catch my breath I lean back against the wall, cradling Ladybug in my arms. I look to the entrance to the alleyway to be sure that we weren't followed. Suddenly there is a flash of pink light. I fear that Check Out and her clone arm has found us but when I look to my arms I realize that it wasn't Check Out. I see a small red kwami zip out of Ladybug's miraculous and lay down on the girl in my arms stomach._

-End Flashback-

"Marinette?" I whisper as I brush her hair out of her face and take in her features, Marinette is My Lady?"

.

.

.

 **I don't usually write flashback-ie stuff but hopefully you all still like it! Leave me a review letting me know what you think! [:**

 **xx. Joy**


	11. Chapter 1: It's You

**A.N.: Hello all, I am reporting this chapter because after getting a few reviews and realizing one part coped and repeated itself many times I felt silly. So I am reposting it without that error. I am sorry if that caused anyone confusion. I must have just over looked it because I was so excited about posting this chapter. Also, I want to let you all know that there will be more background on what was all going on in Marinette's head during the time between, trust me. I have a plan [; Thanks again everyone for dealing with me and my not computer savvy self. (^_^')/**

 **.**

 **In the Morning**

 **Chapter Elven: It's You**

.

.

.

M. POV:

'My head is killing me…' I slowly try and open my eyes but stop due to the pain. 'What in the world happened?' It's just then I realized I am laying in a soft, warm bed. This time I try even harder ad pry my eyes open.

The room around me fades into view from the darkness to the light. It is super bright in here, there must be a lot of windows. I carefully push myself to a sitting position and blink a few times. Finally the bright world around me focuses and I see a room I have grown to know very well in the past few weeks.

Adrien's room.

I feel panic starting to set into my veins. Then I hear his voice, I turn my head to it a sharp pain stinging down the back of my head and neck as I do so.

"Oh good, your awake." He smiles as he walks over and sits on the foot of the bed.

"Wh-" My mouth is so dry it causes me to cough a few times, "Why am I here?" I finish as I notice the glass of ice water Adrien is offering me. I take it thankfully and gulp down the cold liquid.

"Well, ah, I-" The blond in front of me rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Don't hide it any more kid." A voice calls from somewhere in the room.

"You know you need to tell her you know!" A high voice I do know encourages.

I gasp and look for her, "Tikki!?" Panic again. 'This is NOT happening…' I watch as Tikki zips toward me, a large cookie in her little hands. I cup her in my hand and press her to my cheek. "Thank goodness you are alright. But you should be hiding." I whisper, my eyes flicking to Adrien and back to her.

"Why does she? You know I have a kwami too." Adrien smiles as his appears on his shoulder, "We don't have to hide anything anymore, right My Lady?" I feel my breathing hitch at his words but quickly release it as I see a warm, loving smile cross his lips. Without taking his eyes from mine he stood from the foot of the bed to come stand beside my sitting form. Again, without saying a word he pulls me into his arms.

After a moment he softly whispers, "I am so glad it's you."

I feel all the tension leave my body and I raise my arms to hug him back, "I'm glad it's you too."

After sitting with our arms around each other for a few moments we part, "Are you hungry or anything?" Adrien asks and almost as if on cue my stomach growls. We laugh and he leaves to go get me something.

I sat in silence with Tikki and Plagg for a few moments more before speaking, "Tikki, is this really okay? For us to know who the other is? I thought we could never know."

"Well Marinette, while that is true at the start it has been long enough. In every case Chat Noirs and Ladybugs always learn the others identity at some point."

"Then why is it so important that we don't know a first?"

"Because without even noticing you learned who you love. You got to know each other without trying. Plus, it's destiny for Chat Noirs and Ladybugs to be together!" She beams and I blush.

"Wait! Tikki what are you sa-" Adrien walks through his door with a tray in his hands and I stop my words. I stand slowly and walk over to his couch and sit in front of the food. "Thank you Adrien…" I blush deeper.

He smooths the cushion out and sits down beside me, "Not a problem at all, enjoy." He smiles to himself before he adds, "I really am so glad you are Ladybug."

I slightly choke on my tea I was sipping. "I-I am glad, but, ah um can we keep the "Ladybug" to when I am covered in spots?" I smile warily.

"OH! Sure! I'm sorry… I- Ah, I didn't mean to…" he tries to correct himself. "So..."

I could see him twiddling his thumbs out of the corner of my eye. "So I, I guess we meant to be together huh?" I smirk at him. Where is this boost of confidence coming from? I mentally scream at myself, only freaking out a little on the inside.

"Yep! That's how the story goes!" Plagg shouts from the table, his little face bright with a smile. "I'm glad too! You two have made for quite the story!"

"It's pretty true!" Tikkie laughed softly, "Marinette loving Adrien and Adrien loving Ladybug, Ladybug and Chat Noir's patnership, and Marinette's attitude to Chat Noir, it's quite the love square." Tikki chuckled again.

"Tikki!" I gasp and I hear Adrien gasp as well at the statement and turn all shade of red.

"Wait, so when Ladybug turned me, well Chat Noir, down it was because she was in love with me, Adrien me." I see the realization in his wonderful green eyes.

"That's true Adrien…" I remember back to how odd Adrien was the days that follows that scene, "I am so sorry to have hurt you like that. I know I hurt Chat Noir but I felt wrong being with Adrien because I also felt like I should be with-" I felt his finger press against my lips.

"It's okay Marinette, I just told myself it would be better in the morning but to be honest, at first, I, I kind of thought being with you would help me to get over Ladybug but then I fell for you. I felt horrible for in a way using you. Words can't express how sorry." I could hear the pain of his actions in his words.

"It's all okay, I guess when two people are truly meant to be everything works itself out in the end." I take his hand and smile. His other hand slides to my shoulder and pulls me to him. Our lips meet and sparks fly, covering my vision as I close my eyes. This is that kiss that said everything. It was the kiss of two true loves finally together, I feel him press his mouth slightly harder against mine and I comply. I move my hands from my lap and his hand and thread them into his soft hair and pulled him closer. I feel his lips moving against mine and my world is spinning.

I had thought since our first kiss that there was always more to it. And now I know why. Our kisses always feel heavenly but they kind of always felt very forceful and needy. Like they were deep and urgent, needed to erase pain. This kiss is different. It is full of passion and understanding, there is a forcefulness but it more of that passion, not a need or a want but just love flowing through us. I feel myself smile into our kiss as I feel my last worry and insecurity leave me. Adrien's hands have found their way to my lower back and are resting there as we continue our kiss, his fingers slightly pushing into my skin. After a few moments of slight passion Adrien pulled back, huffing slightly he rests his forehead against mine.

"I think I can actually say this again and know what I am going to hear back. Marinette, I lo-"

"Hold that thought!" Plagg cuts him off. "I let you guys do all the kissing because well… I guess I'm a softie. Buuuuuuut… we still have an akuma on the loose making clones and whatnot and they've been out there for hours running wild."

"Plagg that was so mature of you!" TIkki hugs he kwami friend as he reminds us of our duties, "He is right. Paris needs its heroes."

"Oh my gosh… that's right!" I gasp not believing I forgot. "We have to go!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I guess we do." Adrien sighed as he stood and stretched.

"Hey, no pouting, I let you have your little make out session while I was sitting right there!" Plagg retorted.

I feel my face turn red, I forgot they were right there the whole time.

"Oh stop Plagg, it's not the first." Tikki finished her cookie, "Ready Marinette?"

I look to Adrien who's face is masked with worry now, "Are you sure you are okay? You hit your head really hard and the impact knocked you out, that's how you ended up here. So are you really okay to fight?" I feel my heart thumping in my chest as he shows the caring, compassionate side of him I love of him just as much as I love the bold and kind of cocky side. This boy is going to be the end of me, but who am I kidding, I've known that for a long time.

"I've got my partner by my side so I know I'll be okay." I wink.

His Chat smile slides across his face and he nods. Together we say our famous words, "Spots on" and "Claws out" as red and green lights blanket the room.

.

.

.

 **I finally did it guys! :D I have more written too but I figured that this is a good chunk of a chapter for now! I promise it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up. Thank you all so so so much for sticking with me and thank you even more for reading! You are all so wonderful! Please let me know what you guys think of everything. I would love to hear from you. I have a few more ideas in mind for this story but at the same time I think it might be wrapping up soon. I honestly had no idea this story would take off like it did. I only thought it would be a one shot.**

 **Side note! Aren't you guys excited for the show! :D it's coming back soon! I'm so ready!**

 **Feel free to leave me a review!**


End file.
